Coming to Pieces
by CosplayCraze
Summary: The Avengers didn't make it back to Stark Tower in time to arrest Loki, and the Chitauri decide to make good on their promise, despite the destruction of most of their forces. Loki returns, but he's not the same. Thor convinces the others to allow his brother to stay and the Avengers slowly adapt to his presence. Loki abuse, Tony/Steve, Loki/Clint


This is my very first multi-chap Avengers fic. Constructive crit is welcomed, though flames will be used to power the Helicarrier. You can also find this fic on my tumblr account, also CosplayCraze~ Thank you all for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers or Loki, because Marvel is awesome enough to already have made them fantastic.

* * *

Loki hissed between clenched teeth as he heaved himself painfully out of the small, Loki-shaped crater the Hulk had left him lying in. His army was failing him, his staff was dropped when fighting Thor – he refused to allow himself to think _brother_ -, and he was left to crawl pathetically out of a hole a mere _mortal_ had created by smashing him into the ground. He hissed again, a pained, wavering sound that nearly turned into a whimper, as he began dragging himself across the shattered floor. Bits of tile dug into his arms and stomach as he fought to pull himself to a more dignified position. He managed to get to his knees – so much for more dignified – but his body could push itself up no further. Everything ached in a way he had not felt in a long time. He had never been one for battle. Not of this kind. Leading one, directing them, sneaking around the back of one and tipping the battle in his favor with trickery and magic? Those were things he could do. Swing a weapon about and roar like a madman whilst cracking skulls? That was what Thor was best at, not he.

His limbs were shaking, muscles screaming in protest as he crawled up the short stairs on his hands and knees. He tasted copper and angrily spat the blood from his mouth. He refused to acknowledge the fear coiling in the pit of his stomach. "_I will make you know a new kind of suffering."_ The words echoed in his head, causing the serpentine fear in him to coil tighter and his already labored breath to hitch dangerously. What if… But they couldn't. If the portal were closed they would have no way of getting to Midgard. To him. The once-prince chuckled weakly to himself and forced his body into a standing position, clinging onto Stark's bar for support. He would not fear that which could not touch him. Once the room stopped spinning, he would leave to find a new place to lay low, lick his wounds, and plot the downfall of the Avengers. There was a sound like glass crunching underfoot and he growled low in his throat.

"Coming to take me away?" He grinned, at least these mortals made entertaining songs. "Haha."

He chuckled, turning toward the sound, expecting his idiot of a brother to attempt to talk him out of this attack yet again. Or perhaps Stark to "threaten" him again. The man had no self-preservation but at least he was entertaining. Maybe even their beloved Captain. Instead, he felt his breath catch in his throat and that knot in his stomach chill him to the bone. A portal, a small one granted but it was still a _portal,_ sat shimmering innocently against the wall behind him. And there were Chitauri emerging from it. Not the drones being slaughtered by the hundreds outside, but the ones who could think.

The Other's guard.

Advancing on him with malicious glee in their eyes.

And his magic failed him when he reached for it, leaving him more or less defenseless.

"Oh gods…"

Now would be a great time for the Avengers to show up. He would never admit it out loud, but at that moment, he wished with every fiber of his being that Thor would crash through the wall swinging Mjolnir.

_Thor, brother. Help me!_

* * *

Thor flew through the air, landing at the base of the partly demolished Stark Tower with a crash. The others were trailing a bit behind, the Son of Rogers nearly dragging the Man of Iron. Thor could not blame him; the Man of Iron was still mortal even with his magnificent suit of armor. The mighty green beast followed them and Thor saw the Eye of Hawk approaching from another building. The warrior maiden was still up on the roof with his dear friend Erik but the others said she would join them to apprehend his brother.

His brother.

His angry brother bent on vengeance for imagined slights that Thor was only just beginning to understand. His brother's mind was not something Thor felt he would ever be able to fully know. Even as children, he had never been able to figure out his tricky little brother. A silver tongue and a penchant for shadows. He feared he would never understand.

He sighed and looked up toward the tower where he knew his brother to be. "Brother… Why do you act so?"

For a moment Thor watched his friends approach and waited for them to catch up. His watching was interrupted by a sudden, strange feeling of urgency. There was something wrong. Something to do with Loki.

His brow furrowed and, without warning, he spun Mjolnir and shot into the sky. He quickly redirected his path to land him in the broken room Loki had been occupying most of the fight. The landing was hard, but he was more concerned about the sight that greeted him when he did land.

He rushed forward with a cry. "Brother! LOKI!"

* * *

Loki kicked and struggled fiercely against the four Chitauri trying to pull him through the small portal. Only a few more minutes. He only needed to hold them off for a few minutes while the damn Avengers got their asses in gear and got up here. He would take being shipped back to Asgard over what The Other had planned for him. If he had stopped to think about it, he might have considered himself pathetic for relying on his enemies to save him. But what could he do? He was trapped. His body was too weak to keep this up.

He spat like an angry cat as they managed to drag him almost a full inch closer to the slowly shrinking portal. Good, they couldn't keep it open too much longer. He might just make it.

That thought and the sudden spark of hope accompanying it sent a jolt of strength through his body and he hauled back with his torso and arms, digging his heels into the ground with a determined yell. He could do this. He would be able to hold them back long enough for someone to help him.

His breaths came in short pants with made a white hot pain shoot through his sore and likely broken ribs. Aching muscles tensed and pulled against the stronger grips of his opponents. He was so tired.

That's when he heard it. A great crash as something large landing in the room. A gruff voice shouting something. His name.

Thor had come for him after all.

Relief exploded in his chest, making his knees weak, and he turned toward the sound. Thor would be able to get him out of here, and maybe he could even convince him to let him go long enough to get away from the rest of the Avengers and SHIELD. A half-crazed laugh bubbled from his lips and he threw his free arm toward Thor, reaching for him as the other demigod did the same.

He realized his mistake a few seconds too late.

Using his momentary distraction, the Chitauri dragged forward at once and threw him off-balance. The relief immediately turned into ice cold terror and Loki yelped as he felt himself rapidly lose ground. _Oh gods no._

Everything moved in slow motion. Thor reached for him and yelled his name, approaching fast but not fast enough. The Chitauri kept moving. Loki couldn't get any purchase to fight back. He looked up; locked eyes with Thor; pleading, _begging._ Saw the fury, the dread, the fear in his brother's eyes.

Thor jumped forward and reached for him just as the Chitauri pulled him through the portal. The tips of their fingers brushed and the last Thor saw was the pure terror in Loki's wide green eyes and he heard the shriek of fear he had not heard in many years as the portal closed behind the five and the blond demigod fell through the wall where his brother had been mere seconds before.


End file.
